Moonlight Vampire
by altr.x
Summary: Alicia bertemu seorang gadis yang menurutnya cukup aneh di SAO. Cara membunuh musuhnya, adalah dengan melempar pedangnya. Dan ternyata, ia adalah kenalannya di dunia nyata, lebih tepatnya, sahabatnya. Temuilah, Moonlight Vampire. [Spin-off / Side Story of Alicia's Heart] [Rewriting in progress]


**-Moonlight Vampire-**

_Story, OCs by : Yugami Yoru_

_SAO by : Kawahara Reki_

.

.

"If you not yet prepare for my new writing styles, please, prepare-"

"And,yes, prepare for some typos and 'space', because my 'space' is half broken.."

Alicia bertemu seorang gadis yang menurutnya cukup aneh di SAO. Cara membunuh musuhnya, adalah dengan melempar pedangnya. Dan ternyata, ia adalah kenalannya di dunia nyata, lebih tepatnya, sahabatnya. Temuilah, Moonlight Vampire. [Spin-off / Another Story dari Alicia's Heart]

* * *

Alicia berjalan pelan didalam dungeon, mencoba agar tidak menakuti para monster disana. Hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk menjelajah dungeon sendiri. Karena terkadang, Kirito tak bisa diandalkan. Lagipula ia solo player. Ia sedang tidur atau apa mungkin.

"Heh. Jangan meremehkanku, !"

Alicia agak kaget mendengar suara itu. Awalnya ia berpikir, kalau itu Kirito. Mungkin ia bisa membaca pikiran Alicia. Tapi, mendengar gaya bicara dan suaranya, sepertinya bukan. Suaranya memang agak berat, tapi mungkin saja player berlari menuju arah menemukan-

"Aah~~ _Det_ _var gøy! _Lain kali aku harus kembali ke dungeon!"

Seorang gadis yang sedang memasukan kembali swordnya. Ia sepertinya sehabis mengalahkan beberapa monster. Terlihat dari notification didepannya. Yang agak aneh, ia meletakan sword dipaha menatap sword gadis tadi. Agak aneh, swordnya lumayan pendek, hanya sekitar 25 cm yang memiliki hiasan kristal berbentuk bulan sabit. Bagaimana cara ia memakainya? Lalu,seberapa kuatnya sword itu sampai ia bisa mengalahkan monster disini tanpa kekurangan di bar nyawanya?

Gadis tadi sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Alicia dan tertawa kecil. "Oi, nona yang disana! Kau sedang apa?" tanya gadis tadi menunjuk Alicia. Alicia menghampiri gadis menatap wajah gadis itu.

Mata kirinya nyaris tertutupi poninya, dan rambutnya diikat side-ponytail. Warna rambutnya yang blonde terlihat mencolok dengan paduan iris strawberry rednya. Rasanya ia kenal wajahnya..

"Ah, maaf kalau aku kurang sopan.. tadi aku tak sengaja melihatmu, aku sedang mencoba menjelajah.." kata Alicia datar. Gadis itu tertawa kecil, kemudian menatap Alicia dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku Luze, player yang sepertinya _front liner_. Orang-orang memanggilku Moonlight Vampire dan beater.. aku bergabung di Kagerou Guild! "

".. moonlight.. vampire?"

Alicia merasa pernah mendengar itu disuatu tempat. Lagipula, hidupnya mungkin sedikit sial atau apa, ia bertemu dengan seorang beater lagi. Kalau Kagerou Guild ia tahu, bukan salah satu yang terkenal, tapi beberapa anggotanya cukup rajin di front line.

"Dan aku, Alicia, pemain front liner juga. Tidak tergabung di guild, dan aku sering dipanggil Snow Heart. Bukan beater."

"Kau bukan beater ya? Keren! Ah, kau mau party bersama?"

Alicia mengangguk kecil dan menerima tawaran Luze. Lebih baik jika bersama bukan? Selain ia ingin tahu lebih banyak soal Luze, ia juga belum mendapat sword pesanannya dari berdua berjalan makin dalam menuju dungeon.

Selama berjalan, Luze tersenyum dan berjalan dengan mengikuti irama musik yang ia gugamkan, sedangkan Alicia masih menatap sword milik Luze.

"Luze? Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hm? Ada apa?" Luze menghentikan langkahnya. "Swordmu. Bagaimana cara memakainya jika sependek itu?".

Lagi-lagi, Luze tertawa. "Aku pernah mendapat pertanyaan itu sebelumnya.." katanya sambil mengeluarkan swordnya. Kristal bulan sabit di swordnya mengeluarkan bunyi seperti bel kecil. Bagaimana bisa begitu?

"Apa.. swordmu juga punya hubungan dengan panggilanmu?"

"Hm.. tentu!" kata Luze. Sword itu berwarna keperakan, dengan highlight berwarna hitam dan putih. "Swordku ini spesial. Tapi tak terlalu spesial.. hanya spesial karena cara pemakaiannya dan hal lain..".

Alicia sedikit berdecak kagum. Sword itu terlihat sangat ringan dan bergerak cukup cepat. Berkas yang ditinggalkan sword itu berwarna seperti cahaya bulan, pantas itu masuk dalam julukan Luze.

"Dan, aku akan memberi tahumu cara memakainya!" Luze mengangkat swordnya tinggi-tinggi. "Eh?" gugam Alicia pelan melihat cara Luze memegang swordnya. Ia memegangnya terbalik. Iya, dengan ujung yang tajam dibagian bawah.

Tiba-tiba Alicia merasakan ada pergerakan monster disekitar situ. Dan, benar saja-

"Wah! Ada monster!"

Luze terlihat senang. Sedangkan Alicia sedikit panik. Karena sword begginernya ini kurang kuat. "Nah, kali ini! Lihat cara aku memakainya! Kau tak perlu ikut membantu!" kata Luze. Alicia merasa Luze seperti antagonis, agak sombong, menyambutnya dengan baik, self-centered, arogan, dan lain-lain.

Luze berlari menuju monster skeleton yang muncul. Ia masih tetap memegang swordnya terbalik, hanya ia sudah memposisikan tangannya didepan dada. Sebenarnya Alicia agak khawatir. Dan saat jarak Luze dan monster itu makin mendekat-

SLASH (?)

Alicia tercengang. Luze melempar swordnya. Dan lansung menancap di monsternya. Beberapa saat kemudian Luze sudah berada didepan monster itu dan mencabut swordnya. Ia berlari mundur dengan sangat cepat. Luze terlihat cukup senang.

"Ada skill seperti itu?" gugam Alicia masih kaget. Sword seharusnya dipakai dengan dua atau satu tangan, tapi.. ia melemparnya..

Luze kembali melempar swordnya sekali lagi. Lemparannya kali ini menembus monster tadi dan membuat monster itu menjadi pecahan data. Luze merasa bangga dan mengambil swordnya yang tergeletak.

"Hehe, bagaimana menurutmu, Alicia?"

".. apakah memang ada.. skill seperti itu?" tanya Alicia ragu. Luze hanya terawa kecil dengan merenggut kesal dan menghela nafas. Alicia berpikir, mungkin skill adalah privasi bagi Luze, atau Luze hanya tak perlu bertanya pada Luze, masih bisa ia tanyakan pada yang lain kok.

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin memberi tahuku.." kata Alicia kesal mengeluarkan swordnya. "Ayo kita kembali menjelajah."

**Time skip bought to you by The Arrogant Luze~ v: /kebawa kebiasaan disekolah**

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan dulu? Kutraktir!" tawa Luze memasukan swordnya. Mereka selesai menjelajah sebagian dungeon. Alicia mengangguk pelan. Walau sikapnya mirip self-centered dan arogan, ia tak merasa Luze berbahaya.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dungeon dan menuju restoran terdekat dilantai itu. Saat mereka berjalan, Luze bernyanyi pelan, sepertinya lagu soal.. 'tomat'? Sedangkan, Alicia mengecek 'inbox'nya.

"Luze? Bisakah kita ketempat Lizbeth sebentar? Aku ingin mengambil sword pesananku.. juga, ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu.." kata Alicia setelah mengecek pesan yang dikirimkan Lizbeth soal sword pesanannya yang sudah selesai.

Luze mengangguk senang tanpa memikirkan apa yang perlu dikonfirmasi oleh Alicia. "Boleh kok, aku belum terlalu lapar juga! Lagipula, Licchi baik padaku!"

**Time skip bought to you by Luze and Liz :^ /plak**

"Alicia-chan! Selamat datang!" Lizbeth melambai pada Alicia. "Tolong, jangan memanggilku begitu.." kata Alicia kesal. Tapi Lizbeth tak menghiraukannya. Saat melihat sosok yang muncul dibalik Alicia, ia tersenyum makin lebar tapi seperti ingin menyeringai. "Wah, _lenge siden sist__, vampyr~_" tawa Lizbeth kecil.

"Lizcchi, kau masih seperti biasanya ya.." kata Luze agak kesal karena kalimat sambutan Lizbeth. "Kalian sudah sangat akrab ya?" tanya Aliciamencoba menghilangkan aura kesal karena panggilan Lizbeth tadi. "Tidak terlalu kok, ia hanya sering kesini jika tak ada kegiatan.." kata Lizbeth santai. Jika berada didepan Alicia, ia bersikap seperti biasa.

Luze menatap Lizbeth agak kesal. Aura disitu menjadi agak tegang. "Liz, katamu sword untukku sudah jadi, mana?" tanya Alicia mencoba memecah ketegangan. Lizbeth tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik laci etalasenya.

"Ini Angelice! Berasal dari kristal yang didapat dari Strom Angel Dragon, salah satu monster yang tinggal di daerah hutan beku!"

Lizbeth menyerahkan sebuah sword berwarna putih cerah kebiruan, dengan highlight hitam, juga dengan kristal biru gelap yang agak berkilau. Alicia mencoba menggerakannya. Berkas biru yang ditinggalkannya memang cukup keren.

"Terima kasih, berapa yang perlu kubayar?"

"Nah, tak perlu! Tukar saja dengan swordmu yang lama, lagipula, aku mendapat kristal ini dari Asuna-chan, dan dia berkata mungkin akan berguna untukku.."

Alicia menyeringai sebentar. Terlalu cepat sampai Luze dan Lizbeth tak sadar. "Pantas saja.. kan kau, tak bisa menjelajah dungeon.." kata-kata Alicia datar itu menusuk hati Lizbeth sedikit. Sedangkan Luze tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga mau bertanya.."

Alicia mengambil sword Luze tanpa izin, menyebabkan Luze agak kaget. "Ini, sword apa?" tanya Alicia. Lizbeth menyeringai kecil dan menatap Luze yang masih agak kaget.

"Hm hm, jadi Vampire belum memberi tahumu ya~" kata Lizbeth. Luze hanya melemparkan pandangan diam-kau-Lizcchi.

"Itu Glass Moon, salah satu dari sword yang cukup rare, itu karena panjangnya, juga cara memakainya.. hanya bisa didapat dari kristal khusus berbentuk bulan sabit.."

"Jadi, memang skill memakainya itu, berbeda?" tanya Alicia agak bingung.

"Memang, skill itu hanya bisa didapat dari sword ini.. namanya 'Star Trowhing'.. ada juga beberapa skill lain.. intinya, jika kau mengequip Moon Glass, kau akan mendapat skillnya!" sambung mengangguk sedikit mengerti. Kedengarannya Moon Glass itu cukup bagus. "Ada kelebihan dan kekurangannya juga.." kata Lizbeth.

"Kalau dilempar, bisa saja meleset, juga, skill harus difokuskan di lari, agar bisa menghindar jika ingin mencabut sword.. kurang efektif juga jika berkontak langsung dengan monsternya.. jadi harus sering diupgrade menggunakan campuran kristal lain agar bisa mengalahkan monster dalam sekali lemparan.. tapi sword ini bisa digunakan dari jarak jauh, juga resiko terlukai makin sedikit. Cara memakainnya juga ada beberapa, dengan ujung yang tajam diatas atau dibawah bisa. Jika kau bisa berlari cukup cepat, kau bisa mengalahkan beberapa musuh sekaligus dengan menslash (?) mereka saat berlari. Untuk menusuk juga cukup kuat.."Dengan penjelasan panjang lebar oleh Lizbeth yang balcksmith handal itu, Alicia mengerti nyaris semua hal. "Dicampur kristal lain?" tanya Alicia.

"Iya, kita bisa memakai Moon Glass untuk shield jika cukup kuat.. campuran kristal akan menambah endurance dan HP Moon Glass.. jadi kadang aku pergi kesini untuk mengupgrade Moon Glass.." Luze sebagai pemilik Moon Glass ikut menjelaskan soal sistem yang agak aneh itu.

"Hmm oke, aku mengerti.. lalu, darimana julukan Vampiremu itu?" tanya Alicia setelah mengembalikan sword Luze dan meletakan Angelice baru miliknya. Dan, Lizbeth tertawa. Iya, tertawa terhadap wajah Luze. "Pfftt- hei, Vampire.. ekspesimu itu.. sangat berharga-" kata Lizbeth mencoba menahan tawa sebisa mungkin, tapi tak berhasil. Wajah Luze menampakan campuran dari kaget, bingung, merasa miris, dan agak kesal.

"Sepertinya ' ' sedang tidak merespon.. biar aku yang bicara!" tawa Lizbeth lagi saat melihat Luze yang agak kaku.

"Moonlight diambil dari Moon Glass Sword yang dimilikinya, bisa kau lihat.. juga, ia lebih sering atau bisa dibilang.. hm, 98% pergi atau keluar dari dungeon pada malam hari.. jadi ia mendapat julukan Moonlight Vampire.."

"Lalu, kenapa Vampire? Bukankah mitosnya Vampire itu mahkluk penghisap darah?"

"Ah ya.. masih ada tambahan lagi.." kata Luze yang sudah tidak kaget lagi. Wajahnya masih agak cemberut sekarang, ia agak kesal karena Lizbeth tertawa dan Alicia yang menanyakan hal itu didepan Lizbeth.

"Kau tahu kan, Vampire itu cukup cepat, juga sering mengecoh korbannya dengan menjadi seorang yang terlihat baik di awalnya.. aku yang memfokuskan skillku dan gerak lemparan Moon Glass yang cukup cepat membuat beberapa alasan lagi kenapa aku dipanggil itu.. lagipula, aku terlalu ceria.."

Luze mulai kembali sedikit ceria. "Ah, begitu rupanya.. cukup panjang ya ceritanya.." kata Alicia. Untung hari ini tak ada pelanggan, jadi Lizbeth bisa mengobrol bersama mereka dan tak ada yang terganggu.

"Dan lagi.."

"Masih ada tambahan lagi loh, Alicia-chan!" kata Lizbeth setelah mendengar suara Luze yang agak gemetar. Alicia merasa agak bingung, satu alasan lagi?

Luze tersenyum, membuat Alicia bingung. Tapi, Alicia menatap senyuman Luze.. dan.. menyadari sesuatu..

"Gigi taringmu- kenapa keduanya terlihat jelas saat kau tersenyum..?"

"Alasan tambahan untuk julukannya itu~" tawa Lizbeth yang bersender diatas etalasenya. "Memang begitu sejak aku kecil.. entah kenapa.." kata Luze membenamkan kepalanya diatas etalase.

"Kau mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal.." kata Alicia pelan. Luze segera mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Alicia senang. "Benarkah?!"

"Iya, wajah, sikap, penampilan, dan senyummu itu mengingatkanku pada temanku itu.. yang berbeda hanyalah gaya rambutnya yang cukup pendek, sangat pendek, nyaris seperti laki-laki.. lagipula, aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya semenjak kepulangannya dari Norwegia 3 bulan lalu, aku sibuk, juga kami berbeda sekolah.."

Luze menggengam tangan Alicia yang kebingungan. "Ah! Ternyata benar ini kau, Riu!" kata Luze senang. Lizbeth juga terlihat cukup kaget, tapi ia terlihat senang.

"Wah wah, selamat ya, Veizze-chan! Kau telah menemukan teman lamamu~"

Tunggu.. Veizze?! Riu?!

"Hei, ini benar-benar si pemalas yang hanya aktif saat malam ini?!" kata Alicia kaget. "Heh, iya! Tak kusangka, pendiam yang dingin ini juga suka bermain game!" tawa Luze.

Ia tentu masih mengingat Lukedóttir Veizze. Mana mungkin Alicia tak bisa mengingat nama unik seperti itu. Gadis yang tinggal bersebelahan 5 rumah dengannya ini adalah teman baik ia dan adiknya. Keluarganya pindah dari Iceland saat Alicia berumur 10 tahun. Mereka sering bermain bersama, sampai setahun lalu ia pindah sementara ke Norwegia karena 'bosan'.

Alicia sering memanggilnya 'Luze', ia baru ingat. Diambil dari 'Lu'kedóttir dan Veiz'ze'. Dan Luze sering memanggil Alicia 'Riu', entah kenapa. Mungkin karena Ryuu dan Riu mirip..Luze adalah salah satu teman terbaiknya setelah Atsuka. Bahkan Luze tahu nyaris semua rahasia milik Alicia. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Luze adalah Veizze, perlahan sifat dinginnya mulai runtuh. Karena Luze sudah dianggap teman penting olehnya. Jadi, ia tak merasa sepi.

"Ah, _jag en sent_.. tapi, _jag er tilbake_!" tawa Luze puas. Salah satu yang Alicia tak sukai dari Luze adalah, kadang ia memakai bahasa lain. Dulu, ia sering berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris, dan semenjak ia pindah ke Norwegia, email yang ia kirimpun ia campur dengan bahasa Norwegia dan Inggris. Kenapa Alicia tak bisa menyadari kemiripan mereka sejak awal..

"Kukira awalnya ini bukan kau.. jadi aku tak berani bertanya.. tapi, siapa lagi yang akan memakai jepit salju seperti itu? Itu pasti kau!" kata Luze melepas pegangan tangannya pada Alicia.

"Dan lagipula, kau.. bermain game ini? Kukira kau tak suka.. atau, jangan-jangan.. kau masih berusaha mencari 'dirinya'?" tanya Luze menatap Alicia dengan seringaian. Alicia hanya membeku ditempat. Kadang Luze sangat ahli dalam menebak.

"Sejak awal aku membuka toko ini, Luze sering datang kesini. Maka dari itu, sekarang kami cukup akrab bahkan mengetahui nama asli masing-masing walau itu beresiko.." kata Lizbeth senang.

"Ia pernah bilang ia merindukan temannya yang bernama 'Riu', karena kita disini memakai username.. aku tak pernah tahu itu kau, Alicia-chan! Tapi kurasa Riu hanya panggilan akrab.. bukan nama aslimu.." lanjut Lizbeth.

Alicia baru menyadari, Ryuu, Riu, dan Alicia cukup mirip. Alicia memang terdengar agak mirip bila diucapkan dengan aksen Jepang. Maka akan menjadi 'Aricia', bisa saja Lizbeth berpikir Riu diambil dari 'Ri'.

"Ah, baiklah Vampire! Kau mau mengupgrade lagi hari ini?" tanya Lizbeth menyeringai pada Luze. "Tidak hari ini, Lizcchi.. aku masih harus menjanjikan Riu traktir karena berparty bersama.." kata Luze. Lizbeth tertawa kecil dan mengatakan 'baiklah'.

"Luze, bisakah kau panggil aku Alicia saja?" kata Alicia agak kesal. Luze tertawa kecil dan mengiyakan. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dungeon dan menuju restoran yang ada dilantai tempat dungeon yang mereka tuju tadi.

**Time skip bought to you by Alicia in Maid dress~~ /ditebas Alicia**

Alicia terhenti sebentar.

"Alicia, ada apa?" tanya Luze yang berjalan disebelahnya bingung. Alicia menatap kebawah pohon. Kirito dan Alicia tertidur dibawah pohon. Berdua.

Oke, Alicia tak boleh mengeluarkan sisi fangirlnya sekarang. Didepan Luze apalagi. Ia bisa diejek selama berhari-hari oleh Luze.

"Hm? Itu bukannya Asuna, dan.. Kirito? Wah wah, bukankah kita harus membangunkan mereka? Bisa-bisa mereka menjadi target Sleep-PK loh.." kata Luze senang bercampur khawatir dan kaget. Alicia mengangguk setuju dan menghampiri Kirito. Tebakannya dari awal memang benar. Kirito sedang , ia bisa menganggap dirinya hebat kan, sekarang?

"Aku sering pergi ke dungeon dengannya, istilahnya, 'menempel' dengannya.." kata Alicia. Luze agak kagum dengan Alicia yang ternyata bisa akrab dengan orang lain. "Mengerahui dirinya, ia pasti tak akan bangun bila hanya kuguncang badannya.. jadi.."

Alicia melepaskan Angelice berserta sarung swordnya dari pinggangnya dan meletakannya di leher Kirito. Luze awalnya agak kaget, tapi mengingat sifat temannya ini, ia hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kirito.. cepat bangun... atau aku, akan menggunakan.. Sleep-PK.. dalam hitungan.. 1.."

"2..."

"Iya.. iya, Alicia.." gugam Kirito pelan sambil mengusap matanya. Aura Alicia yang baru saja dikeluarannya memang cukup seram. Kirito yang masih setengah tertidur tidak menyadari Luze yang berdiri disebelah Alicia.

"Kau tak lapar? Aku masih punya melon bread.."

Alicia melempar melon bread kepada Kirito yang berhasil ditangkapnya walau masih mengantuk. "Terima kasih.." katanya pelan. Alicia menggugamkan kalimat 'sama-sama' dengan pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Luze hanya menepuk pundak Alicia pelan, ia bahagia, ternyata Alicia mulai bsia menepati janjinya.

**Short Time Skip bought to you by Alicia as waiter~ /dibunuh Alicia**

Kirito menatap Luze agak bingung. Rasanya ia mengenal wajahnya, tapi saat ditanya namanya, ia hanya mengatakan; "Nanti akan kukenalkan diriku!".

"Ngghh.."

Serentak, Alicia, Kirito, dan Luze yang sedang 'mengobrol' menoleh kearah suara. Asuna terlihat menggeliat pelan, dan perlahan terbangun.

"Hai, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Luze ramah.

Asuna otomatis kaget karena suara Luze yang tiba-tiba. I aberidri, dan mengarahkan rapiernya pada Luze. "E-EH?! SALAHKU APA!?" tanya Luze kaget. Alicia membatin soal kesalahan Luze sebelum pindah.

Asuna kaget lagi karena teriakan Luze. Ia sepertinya sudah sepenuhnya bangun sekarang. Sebab,ia memasukan kembali rapiernya dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu telah salah sangka.

"A-asuna-san.. maaf kan dia-"

"Makanan.."

"Eh?" Kirito yang mencoba meminta maaf kalimatnya dipotong oleh Asuna sendiri. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mentraktir kalian makanan!"/

**Time Skip again bought to you by Au-tsan that write this 10:40 at night /ditembak**

"Bukankah itu Lightning Flash Asuna-sama? Dan, itu Moonlight Vampire bukan!? Sejak kapan mereka akrab..". "Juga, siapa gadis berjepit es dan pria berbaju hitam itu ya?"

Bisikan terdengar dari segala arah di restoran. Tapi Luze terlihat tak peduli dan hanya menggugamkan lagu dengan pelan.

"Te-terima kasih, telah menjagaku selama tertidur.. kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah terkena Sleep-PK.." kata Asuna agak malu karena masih mengingat kejadian tadi. "Dan.. maaf ya, tadi aku mengarahkan rapierku padamu.." Asuna menatap Luze.

"Ah ya, aku masih penasaran.. siapa kau? Kau ikut bergabung dalam guild kan? Seharusnya Asuna mengenalmu.. tapi, akan lebih baik jika kau memperkenalkan diri secara langsung.." kata Kirito melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Luze. Walau Kirito merasamengenal wajahnya, ia hanya mencoba memastikan.

"Baiklah! Karena aku bukan salah satu member yang terkenal, aku akan mengenalkan diri!" Alicia hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan yang sama dengan bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Aku Luze, player yang sepertinya _front liner_! Julukanku adalah Moonlight Vampire! Aku seorang beater dan bergabung di Kagerou Guild! Dan aku juga bertindak sebagai penjaga Alicia!"

* * *

Oke.. aku nulis ini dalam waktu sehari.. jadi, maaf kalau agak hancur..  
Aku sih mau nampilin karakter baru yang bisa ngebangun karakter Alicia itu sendiri, dan.. WALLA (?)! Jadilah spin-off (?) ini..  
Kayaknya gaya nulisku beda 'banget' sama yang lama ya..  
Gimana ya.. karakter Alicia agak kurombak sedikit.. sekarang kelihatan lebih mature bukan? Ohoho /plak

Oh ya, kalau soal karakter Luze.. ya, dia setengahnya dari aku.. hehe /dilempar sendal  
Kalau bagian 'Gigi Vampirenya' itu.. aku emang beneran punya gigi kayak gitu kok..orz  
Deskripsi dari Angelicenya Alicia juga beda.. ada beberapa hal yang kuubah disini sih..

Soal Alicia's Heart? Masih berencana kulanjut kok! Malah rencananya mau kubikin ulang! Supaya lebih rapi..  
Dan, yang pasti Luze bukan Snow-chan hohoho! (awalnya dia mau kubikin gitu sih..)  
Bagian nama Luze itu.. er.. tadinya mau kubikin Inggris.. tapi.. MAINSTREAM /dilemparin batu (?)  
Sebenarnya aku masih punya nama Icelandic yang lebih bagus lagi.. tapi, apa daya.. harus tetep masuk ke plot.. /perasaan gak ada plotnya

Nah, Ada yang penasaran sama reaksi Kirito dan Asuna?  
Ada yang penasaran data lengkap Alicia yang udah 'kurombak'?  
Ada yang 'masih' penasaran Snow-chan atau Atsuka itu sebenarnya 'sahabat' Alicia dalam kategori apa?  
Ada yang penasaran dengan karakter Luze?  
Ada yang penasaran dengan adiknya Alicia?  
Ada yang penasaran kenapa Luze bisa nemu kristal untuk bikin Moon Glass?  
Ada yang penasaran kenapa aku bikin Luze ngomong bahasa lain?  
Ada yang penasaran aku hiatus kemana aja? /digeplak

Bagi yang masih penasaran (atau yang mau ngegeplak Au-tsan saat liat endingnya), silahkan isi tomobol review!  
Atau, pencet tombol Fav, atau tombol Follow.. atau, JADI SILENT READERS YEAY! /plak  
Selama masih ada yang baca, 'mungkin' kuterusin..  
Takutnya, kalian gak suka alternate story yang ini.. ya, jadi aku harus minta feedback kalian.. orz

Okeh, aku harus tidur! OYASUMI!

**Rencana chap depan : **

"Kenapa.. aku tak berguna.. tanpanya.."  
"Sebenarnya, aku masih tak percaya kau terus mencarinya.. kau percaya dia ada disini?"  
".. s-snow-chan.."  
"Janji?"  
"Berjanji agar kau bisa terus menerima!"  
"Hei, tepatilah janjimu, Alicia.. kau harus bisa menerima semuanya.."  
"Aku setuju sih, dengan Kirito-kun! Mana mungkin, hantu menggunakan Teleport cyrstal!"  
\+ Data 'game' Alicia / Luze (?)


End file.
